The Monster King and The Pirate King
by Yami584
Summary: After Alphys experiment goes wrong (of course) Asgore the king of the monster gets transported to a world were pirates run wild and the government that controls the world is corrupt and ruled by heartless humans. How will the mountain king survive this new world?
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy everyone. It's Yami584. Happy new year! Now that we say goodbye to 2016 and hello to 2017 I think this cause for a new fanfic. So without further ado here is**  
 **"The Monster King and The Pirate King."**

* * *

 _Prologue;_

"Hey dad. Me and Chara are going to play. We'll be back later. Huh? Oh no. We'll be careful. see ya for dinner." Asgore opened his eyes. he stared at his thrown room which was filled with golden flowers. He placed a hand over his eyes.

"That dream again." He said to himself. It's been so many years sense he lost his sons. On that day he swore revenge on humanity. Every time a human fell into the Underground he would have them killed and there souls taken.  
These actions caused him to loose his beloved Torial. Not only that, but every human child he killed caused his heart to ache with guilt. The memories that have haunted him cause tear to fall from his eyes and threw his fingers.

"Dad Alphys wanted-dad?" Asgore's head shot up at the voice. When he saw the child a smile graced his face.

"Frisk." He said. It's been 2 years sense Frisk came to the Underground and changed everything. Instead of killing monsters he befriended them. When he helped destroy the barrier and set the monsters free he acted as there ambassador to the humans.  
It was thanks to him that humans and monster began to coexist adept with some trouble now and then. Not only that, but he became a son to him and Torial.  
Although Torial still refuses to take him back. Frisk hadn't changed much sense 2 years ago beside growing a little taller. He still wore a blue sweater with a red stripe. Although now he ware's pants instead of shorts.  
And now wore glasses over his red eyes that looked at him with concern.

"Are you ok dad?" His 'son' asked as he walked up to him and placed his hands on his. Agore smiled at the child and placed his own hand on his.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just had a bad dream is all. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" Frisk looked at his 'father' with a sad skeptical look, but decided to tell him what he had to say.

"Well Alphys asked me to come and get you. She said she finished a big project of hers and she wanted everyone to be there to see it." Frisk explained.  
Asgore rubbed his chin in thought. He heard Alphys was working on something big in her lab. He would be lying if he said he wasn't curious.

"Alright. We should get over there then." Asgore stood up to leave but stopped after a few steps. He turned to look at his throne. Or to be more accurate what leaned on it.

"Dad. Are you coming?" Frisk asked worriedly. Asgore stayed silent for a few seconds before answering.

"Yes my child. Just go on ahead I'll catch up." Frisk hesitated before reluctantly leaving. Asgore continued to stare at the red trident that leaned on the right side of his throne.  
That trident was used to shed much blood threw so many year. Every time he looked at it he was reminded of all the things he's lost. The war that caused his people to be sealed away,  
his sons that were taken from him by the humans, his beloved Torial that couldn't stand to look at him for all he's done. He wanted to be rid of that damned weapon, but he couldn't find it in himself to dispose of it.  
Not only that, but something in the back of his mind was telling him to take it. After much internal struggling he reluctantly took the red trident and hid it within his cloak.

* * *

( _Fast forward to Alphy's lab_ )

As Asgore and Frisk walked into the room hand in hand they were greeted by all there friends. There was Sans and Papyrus arguing because the former made another bad pun that annoyed the latter.  
A little away was Undyne and her wife Alphys talking about that anime stuff. And in the middle was Torial smiling at nothing really. Every time Asgore saw her it felt like time stood still.  
All he wanted to do was stare at her beautiful self forever. When Torial turned and saw him she frowned which caused Asgore's heart to break. Frisk ran up to Torial was a happy grin.

"Hi mom!" He said as he ran into her embrace. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the mother, son moment with happy smiles.

"Hello my child." Torial said With a warm smile. Asgore approached them with a nervous smile.

"Howdy Torial." He said nervously. Torial gave him a hateful stare.

"Dreemurr." She said in a hateful tone before walking away with Frisk's hand in hers. Frisk looked back at his crest fallen father with sadness. As did everyone else in the room. After a few moments Alphys cleared her throat.

"A-anyway. Now that everyone's h-here. L-Let me show you what I've been working on." She brought out a remote and pushed the button on it. The floor began to open up.  
Suddenly there was a giant metal ring with cables connected to a computer. "Tada." Everyone looked at the machine in wonder.

"Soooo. What is it?" Sans asked what everyone was wondering. Alphys thought about how to explain.

"W-well. You see. Uh. H-has anyone heard of the multiverse theory?" Frisk raised his hand quickly.

"Oh! I know!" He said excitedly. "It's the belief that there are different alternate universes that are both the same and different from ours."

"That's right. Good work Frisk." Alphys congratulated. She walked over to the machines controls. "You see. This machine was designed to open a gateway to other universes. W-well. In theory anyway." Undyne let out a whistle.

"Wow. That's pretty awesome babe." The royal guard captain complemented her wife. Alphys blushed and began rambling. Asgore watched this with a sad smile as he remembered his past with Torial and his two sons.  
As he thought back about his once happy life Alphys began typing into her consol.

"Well. I suppose it's time we test the gate out. Lets see. Just input the activation code here, put in some random coordinates there and..." The gat flickered for a few seconds before a blue portal opened up.  
Everyone looked at the portal in aw. "I-it's working! Yes! I did it! I-" Suddenly the gateway started to flicker. Sparks shot out of the control consol. "Oh no." Alphys began to panic.  
Alarms started to blare. Suddenly the portal started to suck things into it.

"Alphys! What's going on?!" Asgore asked in a panic.

"T-the gateways malfunctioning! I can't shut it down! It's starting to suck everything in!" Sure enough the suction started to get stronger. Everyone started getting pulled towards the out of control portal.

"Everyone! Evacuate! hurry!" Torial shouted as she grabbed Frisk and began to run to the exit with everyone following. Before they could make it to the exit the suction became so strong that everyone started getting lifted off the ground.  
Torial grabbed onto the door frame while everyone else grabbed onto one another making a living chain with Asgore taking up the back of the chain. Everyone held on with dear life.  
Before Torial could react Frisk slipped out of her grasp and started flying to the gate. "My child!" She cried. Asgore quickly jumped and grabbed onto Frisk. Thinking fast he pulled out his trident and stuck it into the ground.  
He held on to both Frisk and his weapon with dear life, But the suction was so strong he could feel the trident began to be pulled from the ground.  
He looked at his child who began to cry in fear. Then he looked up at Sans who was now at the end of the monster chain. He then looked back at the gateway.  
He thought about the dream he had earlier that mourning. The pain he suffered from loosing his two sons, But the worst was remembering the pain in Torials eyes when there sons died in front of them.  
He never wanted her to feel that pain again. He looked down at his child. Then he smiled.

"My child. Can I ask you a favor?" He whispered in Frisks ear. Frisk looked up to see Asgore looking down at him with a sad smile. Without waiting for an answer Asgore asked him.  
"Will you please water my flowers for me?" Frisk's eyes widened when he realized what he was about to do. Before he could protest the monster king gave his human son a final loving hug before throwing him with all his might.  
"Sans!" He yelled. Sans looked down to see Frisk flying towards him. Reacting quickly Sans left eye shined blue as he held out his left hand and held the kid in place with his powers.  
Frisk turned to his father who smiled back at him. Suddenly the trident came out of the ground and Asgore began to be pulled towards the gateway.

"Asgore!" Undyne cried. Everyone watched in horror as Asgore began to fly towards the gate. Asgore turned to face the portal. He raised his trident up and with a mighty roar he brought it down on the gateway just as he disappeared into it.  
Suddenly the suction died down. Everyone fell to the ground hard. As everyone started to get up they looked to the now damaged gateway. Everyone looked around hoping there see there king, but they found nothing.  
Frisk fell to his knees and began to sob. Torial kneeled down to try and comfort him, but she was crying just as hard.

"I-is he gone?" Papyrus asked in disbelief. Alphys looked at the now damaged gateway. Her back turned away from her friends.

"I-I don't know." The scientist said. Not turning to face her friends. Sans walked over to Torial and Frisk and placed his hands on them. The two of them turned to look at him.

"Don't worry you two." He said with a forced smile. "I'm sure he's fine. Right Alphs."

"I don't know." Alphys said again like a broken record.

"Hey this is Asgore were talking about." Undyne said with a confident face. Although deep down she was also worried. "He can handle anything that comes his way.  
Besides my Alphys can fix the gate thingy no problem. Right Alphys." Alphys didn't respond. She just stood there in silence. After what felt like forever she turned her head to her friends.  
She had tears in her eyes. Everyone knew what she was going to say, but they prayed for her to say something like 'no problem' or 'of course'. Instead she gave the same answer.

"I don't know."

* * *

 **And there you are. The first chapter for my new fanfic for the new year. I hope you enjoy it. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy everyone. Here's the second chapter of 'MKPK'. Now as for setting. This is taking place after the timeskip and between the punk hazard, Dressrosa, and Zou arcs.**  
 **Sorry if this disappoints those who wanted it another way, but this is how I had it planned. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

( _The adventure begins;_  
 _The monster King lands on the island of bubbles_ )

Asgore was really not enjoying the ride. The portal spun him round like a record [baby. Lol]. He thought he was going to throw up if it didn't end soon. Good news he could see the end of the portal.  
Bad news he was coming in to fast.

'This is going to hurt.' He thought as he braced himself for impact. Sure enough as he exited the portal he landed with a loud crash sending dust up into the air.  
Asgore pushed himself up with his right arm while he patted his back with his left arm. "Yep. That hurt alright." He looked around at his surroundings. He seemed to have landed in an alleyway.  
It was wide enough for him to move around. There where crates and a garbage can around him. He picked up his trident and stood up. He took another look around to see if there was anyone around.  
"Golly. Now where did I end up?" He took a step forward, but stopped when a bubble appeared out of the ground. He stared at the bubble in confusion. Carefully he peaked out of the alley.  
Sure enough there were bubbles flying everywhere. A little way away he could see an amusement park with a Ferris wheel with bubble topped cabins. He retracted back into the alley and placed hi hand on his chin in thought.  
"What would you call this strange place?" He pondered this for a few seconds. Meanwhile a stray dog came into the alley and started digging threw the trash. Suddenly Agore slammed his fist into his hand.  
"That's it! I'll call this place Bubble Land!" The dog stopped digging threw the garbage and gave the mountain king a strange look. As if it was saying 'that's the best you could come up with?'  
Asgore squinted his eyes at the mutt. "Who asked for your opinion?" He then shooed the dog away.

"Help me! Please someone!"

Asgore did a double take as he heard a commotion. He stuck his head out of the alleyway to see what was going on.

People started moving out of the way. They were panicking as a man dripping blood walked down the street. He had short cut black hair and a scar over his left eye.  
He wore only ragged pants. His hands and feet were cuffed and the chains where broken. He had a heavy looking collar around his neck. On his back there seemed to have been a claw branded on his back. He approached people begging them to help him,  
but every time he got close to them they would run from him.

"Please I beg you! Someone help me get this thing off before it's to late!" He begged. Suddenly a gun shot went out as a bullet goes through the mans left leg. He collapsed on the ground in pain.

"Stupid slave. Running off like that." Came a snobbish voice. Three strangely dressed people approached the man. They wore weird white suits with bubble helmets made out of literal bubbles.  
They also had some weird hairdos combed upward with a distinct curl on top. The man who spoke had black hair and seemed to have had a bad running nose. To the left of him was a woman  
who wore a vail and orange glasses. In the middle of them was a man with a long brown beard, a curly mustache, and black sun glasses. What was more shocking was there mode of transportation.  
They rode on the backs of people who were also chained and had collars around there necks. They where surrounded by guards in armor wielding javelins.  
The man with the runny nose got off his slave and walked up to the man he shot.

"You thought you could run from your master You piece of shit?!" The snot nosed punk said as he kicked him over and over again. "Did you think anyone would help a worthless insect like you?!  
Listen up you ungrateful bastard! As soon as you got branded with the hoof of the flying dragon you stopped being human! Your nothing but my property! You don't do anything unless I tell you to got it?!"  
Suddenly the collar around the slaves neck began to tick. The slaves eyes widened in horror while the booger guy smiled evilly. "Do you here that? That's the sound of the last few seconds of your miserable life.  
This is what you get for defying me."

"That's enough Charloss." The elderly man said to the snotty jackass. "We need to get a move on." Saint Charloss looked at his father in anguish.

"But father I want to watch this bastards head explode."

"Come on brother. We have a lot of stuff to do before we head home amasu." The woman said. "Besides. You can always make one of your other slaves explode later su."

"I guess you got a point sister Shalulia." Saint Charloss kicked the man once more for good measure before getting back onto his slaves back and ushering them to move forward.  
As they walked by the slaves gave there friend a tearful goodbye as well as apologies for not being able to help him. As the man watched his former 'master' walk away along with his friends He couldn't help, but weep at the circumstances.  
For 4 years he was forced to do the World Nobles bidding. He watched as his friends wore tortured and killed just so those bastards could have there laughs.  
Part of him was relieved that his suffering would end soon, but most of him didn't want it to end like this. As the collar began to tick faster he let out another sorrowful weep.

"Someone...please...help." He cried. Suddenly a large shadow covered his body. He looked up in shock and fear. There stood a large figure. His features were hard to make out do to the sun making him look all shadowy,  
but what he could make out were two horns sticking out of his head. He wore a cape that fluttered in the wind and in his left hand was a trident. The figure stood over the man in silence.  
Suddenly the figure raised his trident in the air and brought it down onto the man.

As the World Nobles marched on the sound of an explosion was heard behind them. Saint Charloss stopped and looked behind him. He grinned a wicked grin.

"Serves you right." He said before moving on.

Smoke billowed from the alleyway were the collar was sent flying to just as it exploded. The man felt his neck to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Sure enough the collar was truly gone.  
He looked up at his savior. The sun no longer hid his appearance. Though the man was quite shocked to see that his savior was a...goat?  
Sure enough the 'man' that saved him was a tall humanoid goat with blonde hair and a beard. He wore a cape over golden armor and his feet were bare.  
He looked at the 'goatman's' trident which was crimson red. He then noticed a golden crown on his head.

"A-are you the demon king?" The man asked. Asgore raised his brow at this before laughing.

"No, no, no. I'm nothing of the sorts." Asgore answered. Suddenly the man let out a painful grunt as he held his wounded leg. "Are you ok?!" Asgore asked worriedly.  
He looked at the mans injured leg. He tore off a piece of his cape and tied it around the mans leg. "This should stopped the bleeding. I hope."

"Why?" The man asked. Asgore looked at him in confusion. "Why did you save me? Why are you helping me?" Asgore raised his eyebrow at him.

"Why wouldn't I help someone in trouble?"

"Don't you know what I am?" Asgore stared at him dumbfounded.

"Uh. A human?" The man chuckled at this answer.

"Maybe once before. Don't you see that mark on my back?" Asgore looked at the claw like mark on his back. "When that mark got branded on me 4 years ago I stopped being human.  
I became someone else's property." At this point the man was brought to tears. Seeing this made Asgores' heart grow heavy. Then his eyes were filled with determination.  
He placed his hands on the mans shoulders causing him to look at him in the eyes.

"No mark can take your humanity away. And even if you stop being human your still alive. And all living beings have a right to live freely!" Asgore lifted the man and placed his left arm around his shoulders.  
"Now come. Lets find you a doctor for your injuries." The man stared at Asgore in stunned silence. He just met this creature-no. This man and already he could tell this man was both strong and kind hearted.  
The man chuckled a bit.

"Hey. What's your name goatman?" He asked. Asgore stared down at him and smiled.

"Asgore. Asgore Dreamurr."

"My names Ethen."

"Well Ethen. Lets find you someone who can take care of those wounds."

"Maybe I can help." Came another voice. The two turned there heads. There sitting on a crate was an old man wearing a ragged cloak over his shoulder. He wore a plain t-shirt, shorts, and sandals under the cloak.  
He wore a pare of glasses over a scar running down the mans right eye. He had a long white beard and messy white hair. He held a flask in his right hand and had a wide smile.

"And who might you be good sir?" Asgore asked the strange old man. The man chuckled before standing up.

"My names Rayleigh. It's nice to meet you." The man said as he took a swig from his flask.

* * *

 **And there's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. Thing are sure to get interesting now that Rayleigh takes the stage. See you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey friends. Next chapters here. Honestly I didn't expect it to be so long. It just happened. Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 _The way of the world._  
 _The Government, The Revolutionaries, and The pirate king_ ;

( _Sabaody Archipelago; Grove 13_ )

Asgore was sitting at the bar with Rayleigh who was helping himself to some liquor. Eathen laid on a red couch to there left. His injuries were being treated by Rayleigh's wife Shakky.  
When they entered the bar carrying Ethan Shakky didn't seem surprised or worried at all. She even offered them drinks when they entered which of course Rayleigh excepted happily.  
Asgore wanted to wait until Ethan was taken care of.

"That should do it." Shakky stated as she finished tying the last bandage on Eathen. Once she finished she lit a cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke.  
"Sorry for the lack of pain medication. I've been meaning to restock soon."

"It's fine. Thank you." The 'former' slave thanked the woman. He than turned to the monster king at the bar.  
"And thank you again for helping me out." Asgore smiled at the human while rubbing the back of his hand.

"Shucks. It was nothing." The old goat said modestly. Shakky came back around the counter and asked Asgore if he was ready for a drink. He asked her for a cup of tea and she went to work brewing it.

"By the way. The medical attention costs 5,0000 beri." Shakky stated as she prepared the tea. Asgore and Ethan's eyes widened comedically at that statement. Rayleigh chuckled at there reaction before turning to his wife.

"Come now Shakky. Don't scare them like that." The old drunk said. His wife smirked at him before returning to the tea.

"I'm only playing. Besides I'm sure his highness can afford it." Asgore blinked at the bar tender in confusion before remembering he was wearing his crown.  
Ethan remembered it too and turned to the giant goatman again.

"That's right I forgot to ask." He said getting Asgore's attention. "Your a Mink right? And that crown. Does that mean your like there king or something?"  
Rayleigh and Shakky weren't showing it, but they were interested to see where this conversation will take. Asgore tilted his head in confusion.

"What's a Mink?" The king asked. The three gave him there own confused looks.

"Huh?" They said in unison. Asgore quickly realized he made a mistake.

'Uh-oh. What should I do? Should I try to laugh it off as a joke? No. I don't like lying, but if I tell them the truth there either think I'm crazy, or lying, or try to kill me, or all the above!'  
The three humans stared at him. Waiting for an answer. Asgore let out a sigh. He knew what he had to do. He'd deal with the consequences. Folding his hand on the counter he began to answer them.

"To tell you the truth. I am a king, but not of those Minks you mention." Eathen, Rayleigh, and Shakky stared at him with confusion. "I'm what you would call a monster."  
The humans blinked at his answer. Asgore sweat dropped at the awkward atmosphere he made. He rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. "Hehe. Right. I should probable start from the beginning."

And when he said beginning he meant the way beginning. He told them about the war between monsters and humans, the monsters imprisonment underground, Frisk's arrival that led to there freedom.  
He told them all of it. Except for the part with the seven souls. He kept that to himself for the time being.

"And so before Alphys machine pulled me threw I destroyed it so no one else could get sucked threw it and before I knew it I was here in your world."  
There was nothing but silence from the three humans. Asgore smiled sadly at them. "It's ok if you don't believe me. I wouldn't believe me either. It's such an impossible-"

"No I believe you." Rayleigh interrupted. He took a big drink from his mug before setting it down and turning towards the monster with his trademark grin.  
"The fact of the matter is my monstrous friend is you have the look and feel of an honest person he couldn't tell a lie. And if he did he'd be terrible at it."  
Shakky placed a cup of tea in front of Asgore he now looked at her. A smile present on her face as well.

"Rayleigh and I have seen a lot of strange things out on the sea." The bar owner said as she lit another cigarette. "When you've seen all the things we've seen you start to believe in just about anything.  
On that note I'd just like to say it's an honor to be the first one to welcome you to our world Monster King." Asgore turned to Eathen who continued to lay silent on the couch.

"What of you Ethan?" Asgore asked the injured man. Eathen kept silent for a couple of minutes more. Asgore hung his head in sorrow at the silence.

"I don't know what to think." The former slave finally said causing Asgore to lift his head up again. "It's a lot to take in. A world where monsters are real and live with humans.  
It sounds impossible." Asgore once again hung his head down. "But I do know this." Eathen said as he turned to look at the king with a friendly smile. "You chose to save me. That's proof enough that your a good person.  
It doesn't matter what you are or where you came from. What's important is that you are a good honorable man. And I owe you my life." Asgore was stunned silent.  
He knew there were humans like these in his world. Humans who were willing to keep an open mind and give monsters a chance, but he didn't think he'd run into any in this world. Least of all so soon.  
Asgore couldn't help but smile at this turn of event. Nor could he stop the tear from running down his face. Of course it didn't stop him from trying to wipe it away before anyone could see it.  
Rayleigh smiled at the moment between the two friends. He raised his mug to take another sip only to realize his mug was empty. He motion for Shakky to bring him another which she did.  
After making sure he wouldn't tear up again Asgore picked up the tea cup and took a sip. It wasn't as good as golden flower tea, but it was still good all the same.  
When Rayleigh got his refill he took a big gulp from it before setting it back down.

"It's sounds like your world is a lot nicer then ours my friend." Rayleigh said. Asgore lowered the tea cup down as he stared at Rayleigh in confusion.

"What do you mean?" The monster king asked. "Is this world really that bad?" Rayleigh shrugged before taking another sip.

"That all depends on your point of view. Some might say the world is good, but most of them are either nobles or completely ignorant to the world around them." Rayleigh took another sip before Continuing.  
"Our world is ruled by The World Government. They try to keep the peace and protect the innocent, but there's a lot of corruption within it. Those in the Government have there own believes of justice.  
But the biggest believe is 'Absolute Justice.' For those people the end justifies the means. They go threw extreme means to get justice...Even if it means killing innocent men, women, and children."  
Asgore was horrified. The idea of anyone willing to sacrifice innocent lives including children to achieve there goals was horrible.

"There's got to be someone out there to stand against them!"

"Of course. The Revolutionary army is fighting against them. There led by a man named Dragon. They've managed to overthrow a lot of kingdoms that support the World Government.  
Besides them there are also plenty of pirates out in the world who aren't afraid of picking a fight with the world Govern-"

"Pirates?!" Asgore interrupted. His eyes were beaming with excitement. Rayleigh, Shakky, and Ethan looked at him in awkward confusion. "You mean the guys with black flags with skulls and crossbones and say things like 'argh', or 'a vast', or things like that?!"

"Uh...yes?" Rayleigh answered unsurely. Asgores excitement grew.

"Oh boy! I've read about pirates in books when I was a kid, but I never thought I'd get to meet some!" The three humans had sweat drops. Then Shakky realized something that the monster said.

"Aren't there any pirates in you world?" The hostess asked. Asgore settled down a bit before answering.

"No not really. At least not the pirates were talking about."

"But you did have them."

"Yes." That gave the humans something to think about. After a few moments of that little 'distraction' Rayleigh continued his explanation.

"As I was saying out of all the pirates in the world there are four that hold great power and influence. The Four Emperors. They rule the second half of the Grand line called 'The New World.'"  
Asgore gave him a confused look which caused Rayleigh to sigh. "Sorry. I keep forgetting your from a different world. You see there are four different oceans called North Blue, South Blue, East Blue, and West Blue.  
The four blues are bordered by a large wall known as the Red Line. Running down the middle of the blues is the Grand line. Very few people survive the Grand line, but those who can make it to this island Sabaody Archipelago  
Go to the second half of the Grand line called the New World."

"What's the New World like?" The monster king asked.

"Try to imagine the most horrible, most dangerous things you can think of." Asgore thought and didn't like what he thought about. "Now Imagine that as Heaven." Asgore shivered.

"Why would anyone want to go to such a dangerous place?"

"There's a few reasons. Mostly to find the great treasure One Piece."

"One Piece?"

"Yes. It's the treasure left by the pirate king. Gol D. Roger."

"Pirates have kings?"

"Ah ha ha. No not really. Pirate king is just a title to the man with the most freedom on the sea, but possessing the title does earn you respect from other pirates."  
Rayleigh paused to finish off his drink. "Anyway a lot of pirates want to find the One Piece for many different reasons. That treasure is what started the golden age of pirates."

"So is there anyone close to finding it?"

"A few, but I've got my money on one pirate in particular. A knuckled headed pirate who has picked a fight with the best the Marines had. His crew maybe small, but there strong. Though there bound with one another is stronger.  
His name is Monkey D. Luffy. The captain of the Straw Hat pirates." Ethan gasped at that name.

"I've heard of him." The ex-slave said. "He's the one who assault saint Charloss 2 years ago."

"Yes. That was quiet the scene. Ah ha ha ha." Rayleigh laughed before drinking his third drink. As Asgore thought back to earlier when he met Ethan he couldn't help, but ask.

"So what are these nobles." An eerie silence passed. Even the cheerful Rayleigh's eyes were filled with disgust.

"The world Nobles." Ethan said. Pure rage in his voice. "Also known as the Celestial Dragons. There the descendants of the kings that founded the World Government.  
Because of this there treated like gods, but there nothing but demons! They take what ever they want! They even grab people off the street and make them slaves!  
You saw the slaves they had with them right?" Asgore nodded. "They have at least 200 more on there ship! And thousands more back at Mariejois! Including...Aliana."  
The way he said that name was enough to know that 'Aliana' was very important to him. Ethan's' rage got so bad that he sat up and slammed his fist into the nearby table.  
"They take away our freedom and we can't do a damn thing about it!" Suddenly Ethan fell over in pain. Asgore rushed over and helped his human friend up and back on the couch.  
Shakky came over and took a look at him.

"You opened up your wounds." She stated with a sigh. "We really need to get some medicine." Asgore simple stared at the former slave. It was clear that he was in pain,  
but not just physically. Those nobles have done terrible things to him. And not just Ethan either. The world is suffering because of these heartless humans. Asgore clinched his fist in anger.

"I'll get the medicine." The monster king volunteered. The three looked at him.

"P-please. Don't trouble yourself because of me." Ethan tried to protest, but Asgore gave him gentle smile.

"It's no trouble. Besides I need some air anyway." Rayleigh looked at the monster king as if trying to read his thoughts.

* * *

Asgore was walking down the street. A bag of medicine in his left arm. Shakky gave him a list of medicines she needed and where to find them. She even gave him a large cloak so he wouldn't draw attention.  
(Although it didn't seem to work as people where staring at him.) As he made his way back to the bar Asgore thought about all he heard. He hated that so many people were suffering under these world nobles.  
His blood boiled at the idea of monsters like that being in charged of the world. No. Calling them monsters was in insult to his people. He wanted to do something about it, but he couldn't. Not because it wasn't his world, but because he made a promise.  
After the monsters were freed from the Underground he made a promise to both Toriel and Frisk that he would never kill another human no matter what. And like it or not the nobles were human.  
Maybe he could find away to help this world without killing but-

"Please my lord! Have mercy!" Came a woman's voice. Asgore looked and saw a crowd gathered at the other road. Asgore went to see what was happening. His eyes widened at what he saw.

In the middle of the street a woman was holding her son trying to protect him from the noble saint Charloss who was pointing his gun at them. There was a ball in the road as well.  
It was easy to see what happened. As the woman cried and pleaded with the noble to spare her son saint Charloss got angrier.

"Move it woman!" The snotty asshole ordered. "That brat got in my way! I wont forgive anyone who blocks my way!"

"Please my lord! He's just a child!" The woman pleaded. The crowd could do nothing, but watch the heartbreaking scene. If they tried to help they would be killed too.  
Meanwhile Saints Roswald and Shalulia were getting irritated for the hold up.

"Brother enough is enough su." Sant Shalulia said finally tired of waiting. "Just kill them both and lets be off amasu."

"Good idea sister." Charloss agreed with an evil grin. He pointed his gun at the two peasants. "This will teach you to disrespect this worlds gods!" The mother and child closed there eyes and prepared to meet there fate.

 _ **BANG**_

All eyes widened in shock. The crowds, the mother and child, the slaves, the guards, even the nobles eyes were wide in shock. Though not as wide as Charloss.  
Asgore stood in front of the noble. His cloak cast away and the medicine laid at his feet. His eyes were hidden from view. In his left hand he clutched the nobles gun arm pointing the pistol to the side.  
Smoke billowed from the gun that missed it's mark do to the interference.

"Torial, Frisk. Please. Forgive me." The monster king said to himself. A dripping noise was heard from below saint Charloss. He lowered his head to see the source of the dripping. Though his head was shaking.  
"For I'm afraid-" Charloss eyes widened even more as he saw the red trident that now pierced his chest. Asgore lifted his head to look down at the bastard he towered over. His eyes so full of hatred, disgust, and rage that they were nothing but black dots.  
"That I must break my promise!"

* * *

 **I've been waiting for this moment since I first thought up this fanfic. Oh I can't wait to write the next chapter. Well ok maybe I can cause it took awhile to right this one, but it was worth the wait!**  
 **Till next time. Oh. And your welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals. I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the wait. I don't like to rush myself with coming up with ideas for chapters. I go with the flow and let the ideas come to me.**  
 **Now then lets get on with what you've been waiting for.**

 **I don't own Undertale or One Piece.**

* * *

 _The fires of hate. Asgores flames burn the Celestial Dragons._

Everyone stood there staring in shock at what they were seeing. The crowd, the guards, the Tenryubito, the slaves. All of them were completely speechless.  
Meanwhile Asgore continued to glare down at the bastard below him. His trident dripping with blood. Saint Charloss looked down in shock at the red weapon piercing his body.

"W-what is-?!" The world noble tried to say. He looked up at the goat man that dared to look down at him. Anger filled his eyes.  
"Do you know who I am?! I am Saint Charloss! One of the h-holy Dragons! M-my family made the world you live in today! Compared to you commoner trash we are god-GA!"  
Charloss was quickly cut off from his rant by Asgore who proceeded to drive his trident deeper into the scumbags body. The people around them backed up in fear at the sudden movement.

"If your a God...then why are you dying?" The monster king asked coldly. The noble took one last look at him before falling backwards. As he fell time seemed to slow down around them.  
When he finally hit the ground his eyes were wide open, but lifeless. Saint Roswald and Saint Shalulia stared at there son/brothers body. Finally a woman in the crowed screamed

"Someone just murdered a Celestial Dragon!" the woman cried out as she and everyone else turned and ran. While everyone was panicking the boy who the noble was attempting to harm looked up at his and his mothers savior.  
His parents always told him that the World Nobles were powerful people and angering them was dangerous. They also said that to challenge them would only bring death.  
He knew everyone feared them, and yet this strange creature just killed one of them without hesitation. And it was to save him and his mother. After a moment his mother took him by the hand.

"Come on!" She said with worry in her voice. "We need to go now!" And with that she began pulling him away from there savior quickly. The boy looked back at the giant creature who continued to stand there.

"Thank you!" The boy shouted. Asgore turned his head. He gave the child a warm smile and waved at him. The boy smiled back. Asgore continued to wave at the boy until him and his mother were out of sight.  
Then he turned back towards the Nobles and there entourage. His smile turning back into a frown and the warmth in his eyes became full of hatred. Saint Roswald gritted his teeth.

"You. How dare you kill my son!" The noble snarled. "I don't know who you are, but even those bastard pirates from two years ago weren't foolish enough to kill a World Noble!  
Do you even know the penalty for laying so much as a finger on a Celestial Dragon?!"

"Why?" Asgore asked. Roswald raised an eyebrow. "Why must you treat others like dirt? Why do you use your status to pick on those beneath you? Those with power should use it to help better the world not terrorize it!  
Your not Gods! Your not even human! Your nothing but bullies! Picking on other people without a care about there feelings! Your not fit to rule this world!"  
Saint Roswald's eye twitched in anger.

"You. How dare you! Your pay for your ignorance!" At his words the nobles guards got in front of him raising there shields and spears. Roswald pointed his rifle at the monster goat.  
Before he could pull the trigger however Asgore summoned a fireball into his hand and launched it at the bastard hitting him square in the chest. "GWAA!" Roswald cried coughing up blood in the process.

"Father!" Shalulia cried as she watched her father get blasted off his slave. The order noble hit the ground unmoving. The fireball blew a hole into the nobles chest burning his heart.  
The guards and slaves turned and looked in shock. Asgore advanced onto the group. His eyes set on the last noble. Shalulia began to panic. "K-kill him you idiots!"  
The guards charged at the monster. Asgore swung his trident in a wide arc knocking many guards away. One guard slashed his sword at him, but the goat monster blocked it with his trident and knocked the guard down.  
Another guard came at him from behind with a spear, but Asgore saw him coming and side stepped at the last minute before elbowing the soldier in the face denting his helmet.  
The rest of the guards attempted to surround him. The king slammed his trident down creating a wall of fire around him. The guards backed up a bit and tried to cover there faces.  
Before they could react Asgore lounged out of the fire wall and knocked a few more guards away before marching to the noble. Shalulia tried to run, but ended up tripping.  
She then pulled out her pistol and began shooting at the monster. "Die, die, die!" But the bullets ended up bouncing right off of Asgores armor. She tried to shoot him some more, but the gun only made clicking noises.  
"H-hold on! Do you even understand what your doing?! To strike a World Noble is bad enough, but to kill one is the same as declaring war on the world itself! The World Government will come at you with full force!  
The Admirals, the vice Admiral, the Pacifistas, the marines! There hunt you done to the ends of the world! No matter were you run, no matter were you hide there find you and put you done!  
And it won't just be you there be after!" At the Asgore stopped and looked down at the woman. Shalulia grinned at the action. "Everyone one you care for amasu. Everyone you hold dear.  
There be a target as well su. All your loved ones will be hunted down and be put to death for your actions!" Asgore stood there. Not saying anything. Shalulia was about to order her guards to attack the goat freak.  
Suddenly Asgore shot his arm out and grabbed the woman's head popping her bubble helmet in the process. Shalulia struggled in the monsters grasp.

"My loved ones are in a place were even your influence can't reach." The monster king said glaring into the noble woman's eyes. "As for the rest of what you said.  
If the world does come after me then I'll just fight back against it. And if I die in the process then so be it. Because it's better to die fighting for others then to live watching them suffer."  
Asgores hand started glowing causing Shalulia to panic even more. "A world ruled by scum like you is a world that needs to change!" With those final worlds Asgore let loose his fire power burning the evil woman's head.  
Shalulia's arms dropped to her side. When the fire began to die down Asgore threw the now headless body aside. The guards stared in horror at what they just witnessed.  
Three of the Tenryubito were just killed right in front of there eyes. And they were powerless to do anything. Asgore turned to the guards who were shaking in fear thinking they were next.  
"The people you were to guard are dead. There's no reason for you to be here anymore." Asgore pointed his trident at the armored men. "Leave. now." Without anytime to waist the guards dropped there weapons, turned, and ran as fast as they could.  
The only ones left in the street were Asgore and the Nobles slaves. The slaves were having a lot of mixed feelings. On one hand they were over joyed to see those cruel bastards dead, but they were also worried that the beastman might decide to turn on them.  
As they pondered this one of the slaves that was used to carry Saint Chaloss noticed something on the ground near him which caused his eyes to widened. There just with in arms reach were the keys to there shackles as well as there collars.  
The man began to reach for the keys. For his freedom. Before he could grab them however a much larger hand grabbed them and lifted them up. The slave looked up in horror as the goat monster took the keys.  
the creature then began to move to the slave who closed his eyes and braced himself for the end.

 _ **CLICK**_

The slaves eyes shot open. The collar around his neck fell off and hit the ground. Then the shackles came off as well. He looked up at the monster goat who smiled warmly at him.  
Asgore moved to the other slaves and removed the shackles and collars. The slaves rubbed there necks and stared at there hands and feet where the shackles were on them just a few seconds ago.  
Most of them were crying tears of joy. An older slave with a long whitebeard and puffy eyebrows turned to the monster king.

"Thank you my friend." The old man said rubbing his baldhead. "But you should hurry and flee. Once the World Government learns what you did here they will send there strongest to eliminate you."

"Maybe." Asgore said with a serious look. He looked around until he found what he was looking for. He walked over to the bag of medicine and picked it up. "But first I need to get this medicine to Eathen."  
The former slaves gasped.

"E-Eathens alive?!" One of the former slaves asked. Asgore smiled at them. By the looks on there faces they were really happy to here about there friend surviving.

"Do you want me to take you to him?"

* * *

 **And I will end the chapter there. Sorry if it was shorter then you hoped. Well hope you enjoyed it. See y'all later.**


	5. 1st poll

**Boooo. I'm the ghost of Yami584. I've come back with a warning. Ha! Just kidding. I'm not dead (well not yet). Now I know what your your all thinking. 'Where #bleepin, bleep# have you been?!'**  
 **I'm truly sorry for my absence, but I do have 2 good reasons for it.**

 **1st: My anti viruse software removed my notepad app for some reason and it took me a while to replace it, but that's only a small excuse.**

 **The 2nd reason is well...I've hit a little snag. I'm sure you've noticed that I've made a lot of Fanfics. So many in fact that I just can't seem to decided what to focus on the most.**  
 **So for that reason I've decided to host my very first poll. I'll let you yes 'you' decide which of my Fanfics you want to see more of. Than by the end of March I'll chack the polls and announce the winner. From there I'll focus on the one with the most votes and write about 5 or 10 chapters for it. After that I'll focus on the Fanfic with the second most polls and repeat the process and so on and so fourth.**  
 **Thank you for your patiants and again I'm really sorry for making you wait for so long. Happy voting!**


	6. Poll results

**Alright ladies and gentlemen the poll is over! Thank you all for taking part. I could go on and on about how awesome you guys are, but I know what you really want to see.**  
 **So without further delay. The Fanfic with the most votes which will be my soul focus for the time is (drum roll please)... Azure Hearts!**  
 **So there you have it! Once Easter Fools has ended (yes that's what I'm calling it) I will get to work on the first of the new chapters of Azure Hearts! See you all until then.**  
 **And happy Easter Fools! (Or not mwahahaha)**


End file.
